


The Great Bolts Camping Trip

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bears, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Bolts Camping Trip That Will Never Be Spoken Of Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Bolts Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I haven't posted anything in forever because I've been writing some longer fics so here's something rather short and fluffy I wrote in like 2 hours this morning I hope you all like it!

“I am not spending a weekend with you guys in a tent in a forest filled with bears.”

“Aw come on Cally it’ll be so fun.” Tyler whines.

It’s a stupid idea but apparently after such an amazing cup run Tyler seems to think they should do some extra team bonding this summer to make sure they do just as good or better next year. He keeps bringing up how the Hawks and Kings probably do stuff like this and that’s why they win all those cups and it’s really convincing some of these lunatics on the team but not Ryan. He is staying put where he is here in Tampa and not to some forest in the middle or nowhere to freeze to death and listen to Tyler and Ondrej make out in the tent next to him.

“Please Cally. I promise I’ll do your laundry for a month next season if you come.”

“3 months.”

Tyler groans “Fine but it better just be your laundry. And you know what I mean.”

He does. He knows he means don’t be slipping Brian’s stuff in there as well if they ever start hooking up like everyone is trying to make them.

See Tyler has some weird sort of fixation on setting everyone up on the team now that he and Ondrej are finally dating. First it was it was Stammer and Jo then Fippula and Bishop and even Killorn and Hedman for crying out loud. He’s shocked he hasn’t forced him and Boyle into a room together by now.

So he agrees to go and he regrets it the second they get out into the woods and Nikita starts complaining about how he’s carrying not much stuff when Stammer realizes he’s carrying Valskey’s stuff as well because these Russian’s are just so damn lazy. Then they find somewhere to camp (after Stammer and Val arguing about it for a good 15 minutes on which spot was less likely to be rained on because of course Tyler forgot to check the weather for the weekend) they pull out the tents and immediately he hears JT shout “How do you pitch a tent again?” and he’s sure he’s going to just smack his head into a tree soon to get out of this.

“I’m cold.” Jo states after only a few minutes of setting up camp.

“Your cold already we’ve been out here 10 minutes.” Hedman shouts from where he and Stammer are working on the tent with Boyler.

“It’s cold. Steven give me your jacket.”

“No then I’ll freeze.”

Jo groans “You’re an awful boyfriend.”

As he’s saying this Ryan notices Cedric getting up from beside him where there sitting at the picnic table observing all this. Cedric was the only other sane person who said he’d rather not go but his reason was mostly because of Steven. See Jo and Cedric had been a thing before Tyler started pushing Steven into liking Jo and it kind of ruined everything.

“Jo you want my hoodie? I got a long sleeve on underneath I’ll be fine if you’d like it.”

“At least someone cares about my well being.” Jo says in Steven direction before turning to Cedric and thanking him before taking the sweater he was being passed.

Steven and Hedman and Brian seem to put together their tent well enough unlike Ondrej and JT whose tent is basically blowing away in the breeze. Cally snorts when he also sees that Nikita and Jo’s way of making a fire is rubbing to sticks together an praying it actually catches on fire. He watches them suffer for a while until Steven elbows him in the side and he grabs Jason’s lighter out of his pocket from where he’s sleeping head first into the picnic table and goes over to help them.

“It would have caught fire eventually.” Jo grumbles

“I doubt that buddy.” Cally chirps back before getting back to his feet and marching over to Tyler.

“So we going to eat berries for supper or is someone going fishing?”

“Oh right.” He answers, and Ryan can tell he forgot all about food. “Can you make a fishing rod out of string and a stick?”

Cedric bursts out laughing from the bench at that and even Braden snorts “Your dumb.” He shouts, to get the finger back in return from said dummy.

So Ryan and Brain end up getting in one of their cars and driving out to the nearest convenient store for some food to cook that night.

“This whole trip is just stupid.” Ryan says on the way back to the camp. “Tyler’s either going to kill us all or Stammer and Cedric are going to get in a real fight over who deserves to be with Drouin more.”

Brain laughs “That definitely wouldn’t surprise me. But hey at least there’s one good thing about this trip.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan says as he sees Brain pulling up to the camp site “And what might that be? Watching us idiots freeze to death all night or be poisoned?”

“No,” Brain says with a chuckle before turning to look at Ryan as he stops the car. “I get to spend some time with you.”

Ryan flushes bright red at that “Oh, uh really?”

“Well yeah I mean come on Ryan why else would I agree to come to this?”

Ryan chuckles at that and before either can say another word Stammer’s banging on the driver side window.

“Were hungry come on!” He shouts trying to get their attention.

“I guess we should go back.” Brain says.

For the rest of the evening and into the night Brain keeps smiling at him and trying to spend as much time as possible with him but trying to be subtle about it which definitely isn’t working because Stammer and Ben both keep making kissy faces at them when they’re talking to each other and Jason keeps giving him knowing looks every time he passes him.

That night the Bolts all get into their tents which are extremely crammed since they didn’t bring enough for the whole team really.

Ryan can’t sleep because having Cedric’s ass pressed against his and Jo’s drooling on his other side is definitely not his idle situation. He can also hear Kutcherov snoring on the other side of Jo and see Hedman contemplating smacking him with a pillow or not.

Then he hears a rustle outside and sits up a little and before he knows it Viktor’s shoving a flashlight in his arms.

“Go see what that is.”

“What, no. What if it’s a bear?”

“Go or Tyler’s going to get there first and get us all mauled by the damn thing.”

He’s got a point but he doesn’t think he’s much better of an option when he’s never dealt with a bear either. But he still gets up to investigate. He exits the tent and it isn’t a bear, its Brain looking for leftovers.

“What are you still doing up you scared us we thought you were a bear.”

He chuckles “I’m hungry.” He answers while picking up whatever was left from the hot dogs and heading back towards his car.

“Wait your not sleeping in a tent?”

“I was but Steven talks in his sleep and I’m pretty sure even your tent can probably hear how loud Alex’s headphones are. I’m sleeping in my car there is no way I’ll actually fall asleep in one of those tents.”

Without even asking Ryan follows him because A) he wants some beauty sleep and B) he wants to have some alone time with Brain like they had earlier.

“Your cars cozy at least if I slept in mine my back would never be the same.”

Brain smiles and before Ryan can say anything else he’s offering him to sleep in there with him.

“You take the back and I’ll sleep in the front.”

“Wait shouldn’t you take the back it’s you car.”

“I don’t mind. Besides you need your sleep I’m sure you’ll get stuck taking down most of the tents.”

Ryan groans but then he thinks for a second before he says “We could... share the back if you want.”

“Oh yeah? You going to drool on me now too?”

“I don’t drool!”

“Dan says you do.”

Ryan rolls his eyes “Dan’s such a dirty liar he used to drool all the time.”

Brain laughs “I guess I’ll take you up on that offer then.”

So they crawl into the back seat of Brain’s car and Brain lies on his back and before Ryan can do anything Brain’s pulling him down to lie against his chest.

“Cool?”

Ryan nods before settling in comfortable against him.

It could be awkward but it just feels so nice and they both drift off in no time. But it’s not long before there awoken again, not even 2 hours later, from a scream that sounds awfully like one of their teammates. They get out of the car quickly and run over to where the screaming’s coming from.

And come face to face with Tyler Ondrej and a bear.

“Wholly crap!” Brain shouts which draws the bear’s attention away from them and over to them.

The bear starts to corner them and just as he’s about to take a swing at them the bear just collapses. On the other side is a park ranger thankfully, with Vlaterri on the other side who must have called him or went to find him.

Once the ranger tells them what to do if another bear shows up he leaves and Vlaterri goes back to his tent hoping the commotion didn’t wake any of the others up.

“What were you doing in Brain’s car anyways?” Tyler says after, pulling Ryan by the sleeve of his sweat shirt to stay behind as Brain and Ondrej go back to the tent area.

“Nothing, sleeping.”

Tyler rolls his eyes “Yeah right. Did you guys kiss? Was I right?”

“Right about what?”

“That you likeee him.” He says dragging it out like a teenage girl. Ryan groans and turns around to head back to the campsite, listening to Tyler laughing and chirping him from behind him.

“Ryan and Brain sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“Shut up!” Ryan groans out, hearing Ondrej laughing as well as he passes him and heads back to Brains car hoping he didn’t have to witness that.

In the morning Ryan wakes up still in Brain’s arms, no droll in site thankfully. He nudges him slightly to wake him, already hearing the others bicker over breakfast and Ondrej trying to make a huge deal out of his bear attack story.

“What.” Brain mumbles blinking awake.

It’s almost like one of those stupid girly movies that he knows Dan and Marc used to always watch. He looks up and smiles and Brian looks down and smiles and then there kissing all sweet and soft and sleepily.

It’s ruined pretty fast though because Ben’s an asshole and he and Stammer are both banging on the window of his car and giggle and smiling like loons at them while he can also hear Brendan and Anton making cat calls and JT and Jo cooing from outside as well.

“Were never going to get any alone time till this trip is over are we?” Brian says we a laugh before they crawl out of the car and go over to where the harassing will begin. At least something good did come out of this stupid trip Ryan thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ mitch-marners


End file.
